1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber illumination device and, more particularly, to an optical fiber illumination device for use with a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An increased emphasis on motor vehicle safety and reliability has presented the need for a clear, distinct, and brighter motor vehicle lighting system to improve the motor vehicle operator's awareness of the presence of surrounding motor vehicles, thereby reducing the risk of costly personal injury and property damage attributable to motor vehicle collisions.
Several attempts have been proposed to address this need. One such attempt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,961, issued Sep. 29, 1992, to Jaime D. Gonzalez, which discloses an apparatus for illuminating a motor vehicle license plate. The apparatus includes an annular license plate cover having a channel therein for receiving an annular-shaped neon tube and a high-voltage, high-frequency transformer. The annular-shaped neon tube is connected to the high-voltage, high-frequency transformer, which is connected to the motor vehicle electrical system through a low-voltage, high-frequency power supply. Upon application of the motor vehicle brakes, the neon tube is energized. Though this neon tube emits a brilliant light, it may prove to be less effective than a center-high mounted brake light (i.e. a brake light disposed approximately eye level with trailing motor vehicle operators) in alerting trailing motorists.
Center-high mounted brake lights are well known. In fact, modern legislation or current federal regulations require motor vehicles to possess a center-high mounted brake light in addition to standard brake lights. The center-high mounted brakelight is intended to maximize or greatly enhance the visibility of a braking motor vehicle for motor vehicle operators trailing therebehind.
Generally, center-high mounted brake lights employ a standard lenticular lens and an incandescent lamp enclosed within a housing that is mounted in the motor vehicle rear window on the motor vehicle rear packaging shelf or dash board. An example of a center-high mounted brake light is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,183, issued May 5, 1992, to Frank Wang. Wang discloses an optical fiber brake lamp including a housing for accommodating a lamp, a focusing lens, and a color board. The lamp is preferably a halogen lamp as opposed to an incandescent lamp. The color board may be a single-color board or a rotatably driven, multi-color board. The color board thoroughly covers the focusing lens. Upon application of the motor vehicle brakes, the halogen lamp emits light through the color board, the focusing lens, and further through a bundle of end-light optical fibers. The end-light optical fibers terminate in a display panel. The single-color board provides a single-color display and the multi-color board provides a multi-color display.
A significant problem associated with center-high mounted brake lights is that the housing typically obscures some portion of the rearward vision of the motor vehicle operator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,722, issued Jun. 19, 1990, to Slava A. Pollack, attempts to address this issue. Pollack discloses a transparent center-high brake light for motor vehicles. The brake light includes a crystal in the form of a transparent plate or optical fiber applied to a motor vehicle rear window, and an infrared energy source located at a remote location within the motor vehicle. The crystal, when illuminated by the infrared energy source, produces a visible light.
To further address the issue of obscuring the rearward vision of a motor vehicle operator, center-high mounted brake lights have also been mounted in motor vehicle body parts, such as in rear decks, spoilers, and roofs. An example of mounting an illumination device which is a motor vehicle body part is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,293, issued Aug. 7, 1990, to Glenn M. Johnson et al. Johnson et al. disclose a semi-trailer cargo vehicle perimeter clearance lighting system including light guides recessed in an indentation adjacent the roof of the semi-trailer cargo vehicle container body. The light guide is secured by clips and terminates in a cap. The light guide is configured to produce light flux propagation along its length as well as to emit light laterally. The light guides originate from an enclosure having a removable cover. The enclosure contains a light source and a concave surface. The concave surface focuses light flux from the light source into the end of the light guide opposite its terminal end. To some degree, mounting the illumination device in a motor vehicle body part addresses the obscurity of rearward vision. However, the placement of the illumination device in the motor vehicle body parts may be somewhat complex and may impose structural limitations on the motor vehicle design.
In addition to the aforementioned patents, other patents which are deemed of interest are as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,632, issued Feb. 26, 1991, to Wallace R. Aikens, discloses a multi-color illuminating system including an elongated light source disposed within an inner tube having a diffusion medium and a light-transmitting opening opposite the diffusion medium. The inner tube, in turn, is disposed within an outer tube having light-transmissive portions of differing colors. Light from the light source is reflected from the reflective film through the diffusion medium and the light-transmitting opening of the inner tube, and further through the light-transmissive opening of the outer tube against a sign or like object. To select a desired color for illumination, the outer tube is rotatable relative to the inner tube by a motor.
A motor vehicle warning light device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,319, issued Apr. 23, 1991, to Erich Killinger. This reference discloses a warning light device including an optical fiber display which is mounted to a motor vehicle rear roof and operable from the proximity of the motor vehicle operator. The warning light device is connected to the motor vehicle electrical system. A plurality of optical fiber bundles can be illuminated through individually triggered light sources and/or color filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,893, issued Mar. 16, 1993, to Michael A. Mitko, discloses a motor vehicle hood deflector which supports a sign. End-light optical fiber cables supply light to the sign from the motor vehicle head lamps.
A significant problem remains in that center-high mounted brake lights are costly, are not aesthetically pleasing, and, for the most part, remain to block the motor vehicle operator's view. Size, location, aesthetic appearance, and cooperation with existing motor vehicle structure and design all need to be considered in devising a center-high mounted brake light. Visibility is especially critical in adverse weather conditions, such as in fog, rain, and snow.
It is desirable to .present an illumination device for illuminating a motor vehicle which is relatively inexpensive and easy to install, highly visible, and which minimizes the obstruction of the motor vehicle operator's rearward view.
None of the above references, taken alone, or in any combination, is seen to describe the present invention.